No juts friends
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Peter tiene una nueva habitación, muy alejada de su antigua casa con la tía May pero demasiado cerca de Wilson Wade.


∞ **Título** : " No just friends"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Ni Spider Mar ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **_Esta historia participa en el reto especial "Leyes de Murphy",_** __ ** _del foro "La Torre Stark"_**

∞ **Resumen:** Peter tiene una nueva habitación, muy alejada de su antigua casa con la tía May pero demasiado cerca de Wilson Wade.

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler de Spider Man Ultime Web Warrios. Spoiler de Inside out.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Siempre hay un problema para cada solución.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Los numero de código binario de la pantalla se reflejan en sus ojos, el único sonido de la habitación eran sus dedos presionándose veloces sobre el teclado de interfaz que Tony le había dado como obsequio de cumpleaños. La imagen frente a él se disolvió para convertirse ahora en imágenes repartidas en una cuadricula que representaban la visión que cada cámara de la torre Stark tiene.

—Señor Cho, tengo el deber de informarle que está violando el código 0-34M de seguridad del señor Stark. Le sugiero que suspenda la actividad en este momento.

Amadeus sonrió, sus manos en movimiento sobre la pantalla agrandado solo ciertos cuadros.

—Jarvis, no necesito explicarte lo que estoy haciendo ¿Cierto? Y que Tony se molestara mucho menos con esta actividad que si descubre lo que se ha colado a la mansión por los ductos de ventilación.

—Puedo discernir a que es lo que se refiere señor Cho aun así yo estoy obligado a…

—Jarvis —, Dijo Amadeus, fuerte y claro, su sonrisa más grande que unos segundos atrás —, le contare a Tony que hace dos noches cediste control al capitán para que programara a su antojo la sala de entrenamiento y que tal vez eso influyo a que perdiera el combate de esa ocasión.

Amadeus espera tranquilamente, sus ojos siguiendo los rápidos movimientos de la silueta en el monitor.

—Le sugiero que sea rápido, el señor Stark notara la intromisión en exactamente 25 segundos.

—Con 15 me es suficiente.

Sus dedos volvieron al teclado, la silueta de traje negro y rojo gateaba con solturas a través del estrecho ducto de aire, una tonada de canción resonaba con eco rítmico, Amadeus dejo escapara una risita. _Él_ le parecía tan divertido, sería interesante poder tener una oportunidad para estudiar su tejido molecular y tratar de clonar su habilidad de regeneración.

—Señor Cho, 5 segundos.

La voz monocorde de Jarvis se escuchó muy cerca de su oído. Amadeus insonorizo los lugares por los que su invitado especial pasaría a modo secuencial para que no fuera detectado. Insertó los últimos códigos y abandono rápidamente el sistema. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tony se encontró con el chico de 13 años, una enorme bolsa de palomitas acarameladas y la última película de pixar brillando en la pantalla.

Peter se asomó tras él, reconociendo a las emociones en la pantalla.

—Para tener el puesto ocho en inteligencia sigues siendo un niño —. Susurro Peter, cabello castaño revuelto y ojos fijos en la pantalla, esa era su escena favorita.

Amadeus llevo su dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo silencio, Peter ya se encontraba deslizándose sobre el sofá junto a él y estiró el tazón con palomitas. Peter metió a su boca el contenido de su puño entero. Tony anarco una ceja, Peter era 5 años mayor que Amadeus Cho –hijo único de la difunta doctora sur coreana que les había ayudado a sanar de heridas de batallas-, Amadeus había heredado su puesto como médico de la torre avenger y como Iron Spider. Peter se había molestado demasiado al principio, cuando tuvo que ceder su traje a un recién llegado, que para colmo era un púber y mucho más inteligente que él, todo en palabras de Reed Richars. Amadeus no estuvo más contento cuando sintió que eso tenía demasiado parecido a heredar la ropa del hermano mayor que por supuesto nunca había tenido y no pretendía comenzar a tenerlo ahora.

Todo cambio cuando Cho fue atacado en la secundaria por el Supervisor, quien intentaba robar la armadura de Iron Spider, pero Spider-Man llegó, pequeñas ventajas de compartir academia y ser separados por solo una pequeña barda, a salvar a los inocentes (estudiantes púberes corriendo por los pasillos) que se vieron afectados por la pelea. Fue solo un movimiento, de Peter empujándole para que no recibiera uno de los golpes calculados de supervisor y tomando su lugar para contra atacar lo que le hizo cambiar la opinión a Amadeus sobre Spider-Man.

Aun así el Supervisor había logrado colocar en algún punto de la batalla un nanobot para hackear la armadura, obligando a Cho a luchar contra Spider-Man. Y el Supervisor tomó esa oportunidad para escapar y provocar a modo de despedida que el nanobot de la armadura de Iron Spider, estuviese a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, Spider-Man elimino al nanobot y Cho el virus. Peter reconoció en ese instante que Amadeus tenía un mayor control sobre el traje de lo que él alguna vez el mismo pudo haber alcanzado, así que admite su derrota como un fiasco usuario del traje, haciendo reír a Cho quien entendió el mensaje oculto en ese gesto de "quédate con la armadura, nuevo Iron Spider"

El chillido de un "¡No!" por parte de los dos chicos hizo a Tony disolver ese recuerdo de ambos chicos llegando a la torre tras casi destruir la escuela, con Fury irritado, y Amadeus intercambiando miraditas de felicidad por su logro contra el villano, Tony entendió entonces como es que su padre se sentía cuando él desarmaba algunos de los robots de la mansión para mejorarlo a sus gustos, Tony sacude su cabeza unos segundo antes de volver a enfocar su atención en ellos de nueva cuenta. Un elefante rosa desaparecía en lo que parecía un abismo es la escena de ese momento y Peter y Amadeus menean su cabeza en clara negación de aceptar los hechos frente a ellos. Tony sonríe ante tal estallido de infantilismo, Amadeus no era el único niño en esa torre, cuando Tony noto ese fugaz pensamiento su sonrisa se congelo y elevo ambos brazos el SOS sentimentalismo del par de críos era contagioso así que salió de ahí, por esa punzada de cómoda familiaridad que le invadió el reactor y porque solo quería vigilar a Amadeus que había estado demasiado silencioso durante algunas horas – mala señal, él lo sabía- se sintió ligeramente defraudado, debía admitirlo cuando lo encontró siendo un buen chico.

Amadeus espero algunos minutos más por seguridad y después inclino su cuerpo ante Peter que parecía no haberse recuperado aun de la perdida de Bing Bong.

—Hey Peter —. Le llamo bajito, el castaño giro su rostro un poco —. Deadpool se ha colado hasta tu habitación, otra vez.

— ¿Qué quien qué?

Las palabras de Peter eran un tartamudeo vergonzoso.

Amadeus apretó los labios para no sonreír ante aquello, Peter había olvidando totalmente la película, giro todo su cuerpo hacia la derecha, su brusco movimiento hizo caer el tazón, el más pequeño le miro mal, Las palomitas se regaron sobre el suelo de madera pulida, que desperdicio de dulce. Peor aún, Tony notaria la mancha de caramelo y él tendría problemas por ser el dueño de ellas.

— ¿Has dicho Deadpool?

—Sí, Deadpool —. Amadeus arrugo su nariz —. Peter que sepas que tendrás que hacerme más palomitas, idiota.

—Pero pensé que Tony había cambiado el sistema seguridad la última vez que… —Peter estaba demasiado absorto en su propia pelea mental ante como el mercenario había podido colar, indocto de la molestia del menor, pero entonces sucedió, hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos —. Tu…

—Peter mis palomitas, eran de maíz orgánico, cómprame más —. Amadeus se había cruzado de brazos ignorando la acusación del mayor.

—Has violado los códigos de seguridad de la torre, mucho peor que eso, has dejado entrar a un mercenario, y ni siquiera a cualquier mercenario sino a Deadpool, si el capitán o Tony lo miran…

—Está en tu habitación, ¿Quién se supone que lo mire ahí? Al menos que gimas muy fuerte nadie intentara entrar pensando que ocurre algo malo, así que solo muerde una almohada. Ahora, limpia esto y compra mis palomitas antes de que Deadpool te monopolice por toda la tarde.

Peter tiene rojas las orejas, sentía el rostro caliente y sus manos temblando, ese jodido crio. Respiro profundamente, aun avergonzado y fastidiado. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida. Amadeus volvió a exigir sus palomitas.

—Cómpralas tú mismo para que sigas viendo como Riley no se va de casa y las emociones vuelven a estar en armonía con un nuevo panel de control que hace alusión a la etapa de pubertad de Riley.

— ¡Peter!

El castaño sonrió victorioso deslizándose rápidamente por la puerta y esquivando el tazón que colisiono contra la pared de un lado.

—Mejor puntería para la próxima —. Grito, mientras corría hacia su habitación.

Tenía un problema más grande para lidiar con Amadeus y su loco amor por los dulces artesanales y libres de transgénicos. Esa no era la primera vez que Deadpool se colaba, pero sí que era la primera que era ayudado desde adentro, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Peter detuvo su carrera frente a la puerta de la habitación, respiro profundamente y giro la manija. Su boca se abrió ligeramente cunado distinguió aquello que había adentro, parpadeo y fue simplemente inevitable le susurro una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, Deadpool no había hecho eso.

El grito de Peter Parker viajo por más de 3 pisos de la torre Stark.

— ¿Que jodidos están haciendo? — Rugió Peter, entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Oh, Spidey, habías tardado tanto que me puse a curiosear un poco por el lugar y mira con lo que me encuentro — Deadpool alzo todos los recortes de viejas fotografías de Gwen Stacy y Mary Jane — Pelirroja y rubia, de verdad que no tienes un tipo de chica eh.

Peter trato de no ofenderse, aun así su voz se escuchó ronca y forzada

—Bueno, al menos no me case con una vampiresa —. Replico, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla al notar lo dicho.

Deadpool dejó caer lo que quedaban de las fotografías, su intento de collage a medio terminar.

— ¿Son celos eso que detecto en tu voz mi dulce arañita?

—Sal de aquí —. Peter tenía los ojos en el suelo, una mirada rápida para revisar que ninguna fotografía había sufrido un daño grave. Y para no decir todo lo que pensaba sobre celos, engaños e infidelidades.

—Pero Spidey, ya te lo habia explicado, eso fue en otro mundo, uno que no tiene que ver nada con nosotros, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Peter le miro, apretando los labios, tentado a contra atacar ese argumento, su sentido arácnido se encendio.

—Alguien viene, tienes que salir de aquí.

—No me ire a ningún lado, me prometiste una cita.

—¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, mercenario loco.

—Claro que si, la otra noche que te ayude a capturar a esos ladrones de casas prometiste que tendrías una cita conmigo —, Deadpool ahogo de pronto un gemido, el cuerpo de Peter colisionando contra el suyo, enviándolos al otro lado de la cama.

—Callate y escondete abajo.

—Oh, siento que he entrado al cuarto de la princesita de la casa —Deadpool rio, mientras rodaba para caer el suelo y deslizarse tal y como se le había ordenado.

La puerta se abrió, Steve con su ropa de entrenamiento sucia y las cejas fruncidas apareció en el dintel.

—Peter, ¿está todo bien?

—Capitán —. Peter sonrío con nerviosismo, desenado intercambiar al héroe de américa por el desvergonzado de Tony, no, mejor el capitán, él le creería más que el experto esconde amantes de Anthony Stark —. Sí, todo está bien.

—Has gritado hace un momento.

—Me he peleado con Amadeus.

Steve llevo automáticamente sus manos a la cintura mirándolo serio.

—Peter, pensé que ustedes ahora se llevaban bien, como hermanos.

—Los hermanos pelean. Todo el tiempo, es el código para demostrarnos cariños sin ser cursis, ya sabes.

El Capitán dejo caer los hombros con un suspiro.

—Arréglenlo pacíficamente ¿está bien? Nada de gritos, Tony anda un poco nervioso por lo del sistema de seguridad siendo violado por Deadpool la semana pasada, incluso contrato a alguien para seguirlo, y mantenerlo alejado. Así que por favor se cuidadoso.

—Si capitán.

—Bien —. Steve asintió en aprobación — ¿Eso es un Collage? —. Señalo todas las fotografías de las chicas en el suelo —. No sabía que te gustaba eso. Es lindo, las artes siempre son un buen pasatiempo.

—Claro, claro, la fotografía y hacer collage.

—Eso es bueno, bien, volveré a la sala de entrenamiento, nos vemos después

—Hasta luego, Capitán.

Steve salió, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, mientras que Peter se dejaba caer sentado a la cama.

—Ahora vas a robarme mi trabajo Spidey.

Peter llevo ambos brazos a su cabeza para crear una barrera imaginaria entre Deadpool que salía de debajo de la cama y él.

—No me ayudaste —. Murmuro Peter, Deadpool se estaba sacudiendo el polvo en ese momento.

—Claro que lo hice, me quede calladito en ese oscuro y feo lugar en donde me metiste.

—Hablo de la otra noche, no me ayudaste. Tú les disparaste a ambos ladrones en las piernas, tuve que llevarlos al hospital y después regresar para devolver todo lo que habían robado. Y lo de la cita, lo que dije es que tendrías que dejar de aparecerte de la nada y causarme problemas, tu hablaste algo sobre agendar vernos. Así que la cita que teníamos hoy según tú, todo te lo has inventado tu solito.

—Oye Spidey, estas algo gruñón hoy. ¿Paso algo?

Peter se había recostado boca arriba, sus brazos continuaban sobre su cabeza. Deadpool se inclinó hasta él, se deslizo a su lado de costado, dejo caer una mano sobre los cabellos castaños, sus dedos jugueteando entre suaves caricias que hacían a Peter relajarse.

—He arruinado una formula del profesor Hank, acido corrosivo para aleaciones de vibranio. Así que antes de que lo notara, hice toda la formula desde cero. Cuando él la probo algunas horas después, la formula no traspaso las aleaciones, tuve que confesar lo que había hecho. Use demasiado mercurio y al contacto con el vibranio se produjo una pequeña radiación en el laboratorio, cuando las alarmas sonaron también las regaderas contra incendio se encendieron, agua cayó sobre mucho de los materiales que estaban sobre las mesas. Así que he sido algo así como vetado del laboratorio. Tony ha hecho bromas sobre eso todo el día.

Deadpool estiro su otra mano, dejándola caer sobre el vientre de Peter, sus dedos introduciéndose por debajo de la camiseta del castaño, relajándole, haciéndole la voz menos ronca y aliviándole los músculos.

—Ya volverás a ese laboratorio de la hormiga, siempre lo haces.

—No lo sé, esta vez creo que de verdad lo he arruinado. Sé que no es la primera vez que trato de solucionar las cosas en las que me equivoco, pero la mayoría de las veces mis soluciones solo aumentan los problemas.

—Eso no es verdad arañita, haciendo eso que siempre haces fue como nos conocimos.

—Eras un problema, a veces lo sigues siendo Wade. Así que estas dentro de esa regla.

—Hey, soy un tipo problema encantador y de buen físico. No cualquiera podría usar un traje expandes tan bien como yo.

Peter no dijo que si, que tal vez tenía razón, sino que llevo su mano hasta la de Deadpool a la altura de su vientre, dedos entrelazándose, cuerpo buscándose, para estar más juntos, costado contra costado. Deadpool mentía demasiado bien, pero Peter sabia como es que el pulso de alguien se sentía cuando estaba ocultando algo. Deadpool se había enterado de lo sucedido por el laboratorio por Amadeus, eso podía apostarlo, porque si no era imposible que el pequeño le hubiese ayudado a entrar en la mansión si no era una razón importante.

Deadpool no se hallaba ahí por una cita imaginaria. Él estaba ahí porque Peter necesitaba un punto de apoyo en ese momento.

—Peter

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Podríamos saltarnos la cita y pasar al punto donde te llevo a casa y me das un beso de despedida, pero entonces te das cuenta lo genial besador que soy y me invitas a tomar un café a tu sala, donde te follare contra el sofá, claro está, y luego sobre la mesita, otra en el piso y una más en tu cama?, aunque no estoy seguro aun si en ese orden.

—Deadpool

— ¿Si arañita?

—Corre

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería de….

—Aviso para toda la torre, el mercenario conocido como Deadpool se ha introducido hasta la habitación del señor Parker, se solicita apoyo para controlar la situación a todos aquellos que estén más cerca del área afectada

La voz de Jarvis resonó, dejando un eco antes de que el sonido de algo destrozado puertas lo sustituyera.

—No me digas que el más cercano es…

— ¡Aplastar, proteger a insecto, aplastar a idiota bromista!

—Sí, creo que es Hulk —. Peter se alejó de la cama con una sonrisa, su mano todavía sobre la aplicación de seguridad de su celular.

—Volveré a ti esta noche cariño.

—Quiero verte intentándolo.

Deadpool se puso de pie, sintiendo las vibraciones de los pasos de Hulk acercándose, le mando un beso flotante a Peter y alisto sus manos sobre las katanas, hacia tiempo que no jugaba con el grandote verde.


End file.
